Decision
by Tendo86
Summary: Ryuichi Sakuma spürt schon sehr lange, dass er Gefühle für seinen besten Freud Shuuichi entwickelt hat. Als die beiden in einen dramatischen Autounfall verwickelt werden, lässt er sein Leben und seine Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren...


Decision

Dunkelheit... Sie ist überall um mich herum. Ich kann sie sehen, spüren und riechen. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, denn diese Dunkelheit ist auf ihre ganz eigene Weise kalt und abweisend, aber auch warm, bekannt und geborgen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie interpretieren soll oder was ich von ihr halten soll, denn ich weiß nicht, wo ihre Quelle liegt... oder doch? Mein Körper fühlt sich so leicht an. Fast schwerelos gleite ich durch die bedrohlich wirkende aber anscheinend doch harmlose Dunkelheit in Richtung eines Lichtes, das ganz am Ende zu sein scheint. Ein kleiner, warmer Schimmer, der meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht und es scheint so, als würde er mich rufen. Rufen zu sich, in eine andere Welt. Ohne Schmerzen, Leid oder Qualen. Ich werde ihm folgen, denn ich spüre, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe, als mich ihm hinzugeben. Meine Gedanken sind alle wie ausgelöscht. Ich spüre nichts, ich denke an nichts... Alles um mich herum und in mir drin ist eine gähnende Leere, genauso wie die Dunkelheit, in der ich mich befinde. Und doch... Ist dort draußen noch etwas. Ich kann es hören. Es sind Stimmen, die mich rufen. Die versuchen, zu mir durchzudringen um mir etwas mitzuteilen. Bekannte Stimmen, zumindest eine. Ich wende mich gegen das Licht, bleibe in der Bewegung verharrend und lausche.

Mein Name. Du rufst ihn unaufhörlich, so, dass mir dieses Wort ständig durch den Kopf geht. Sakuma-san... Wenn mir mein Kopf nicht so unendlich weh tun würde, hätte ich ihn grinsend geschüttelt. Shuuichi, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst. Nenn mich doch ganz einfach Ryuichi, so wie es die anderen auch tun. Aber du bist nicht wie die anderen, stimmts? Nein, du bist etwas ganz besonderes... Das hatte ich schon bemerkt, als ich dich das erste mal sah. Dieses Konzert wird mir nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen, denn es war der Tag, an dem ich dich das erste mal sah. Du warst so... voller Energie, voller Power, das habe ich an dir geliebt, denn du hast mich an meine Vergangenheit erinnert, so, wie ich mal angefangen habe. Ich wusste anfangs nicht, wie ich diese Gefühle deuten sollte. War es Freundschaft? Nein, es war mehr als das. Ich fühlte mich so sehr zu dir hingezogen. Es war etwas, was tiefer ist... viel tiefer als das. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben, doch diese Gefühle zu dir... dieses Kribbeln in meinem Körper, jedes Mal als ich dich gesehen habe... es ist mehr. Es ist Liebe. Grenzenlose Liebe, die jedoch eine Grenze hat, die ich wohl nie überwinden könnte. Und das bin ich selbst...

Ich versuche, meine Augen zu öffnen. Mich irgendwie zu bewegen um mich kenntlich zu machen, doch ich scheitere kläglich an den Versuchen. Was ist denn geschehen? Was hat mich nur in diese Lage gebracht? Langsam treten die verschwommenen, doch auf gewisse Weise irgendwie erschreckend klaren Bilder zurück in mein Gedächtnis und wie ein Blitz flackert alles vor meinem geistigen Auge noch einmal auf und spielt sich mir, wie ein Film ab. Wir fuhren zusammen heim, du und ich, nachdem wir einen gemeinsamen Auftritt hatten. Das Konzert war wirklich gelungen, das kann man sagen. Aber wir waren beide ziemlich geschafft. Deshalb hattest du vorgeschlagen, dass wir nach Hause fahren. Also taten wir das auch, oder besser gesagt, ich tat das auch. Ja, ich bin gefahren, das weiß ich noch. Ich war eigentlich immer ein vorsichtiger Fahrer. Besonders, wenn ich jemanden als Beifahrer oder Passagier mit mir im Wagen hatte. Lieber würde ich mein eigenes Leben riskieren, als das von anderen. Doch dann geschah es, wir waren nicht mehr weit weg von unserem Ziel, als dieser Autofahrer uns entgegenkam, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die wohl weit über seinen Tacho hätte gehen müssen, so wie ich sie wahrgenommen habe. Zudem war die Straße noch zu schmal, als dass er hätte bei so einem Affenzahn noch ausweichen können, also musste ich es wohl oder übel tun. Das Auto hatte uns nur gestreift, da hatten wir noch Glück... oder vielleicht doch nicht? Denn der Straßenrand war fein bepflanzt mit Bäumen, einige dicker und ziemlich alt, einige noch jung und frisch, doch ich hatte in meinem Ausweich-Versuch nicht darauf geachtet. Dir durfte nichts passieren, also hab ich das Gefährt herumgerissen, doch dann war nur noch dieser Baum dort und... nichts. Dann war gar nichts mehr... Ich hoffe, dir ist bei dieser Sache nichts passiert, aber ich glaube es nicht, da ich spürte, wie mich jemand aus dem Auto zog. Ich weiß nicht, wann es war oder wer es war, ich weiß nur, dass da jemand war, der mich aus dem Wrack befreite. Ich konnte den Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund spüren und auch den stechenden Schmerz überall in meinem Körper, insbesondere in meinem Brustkorb. Ich sah nichts mehr, auch wenn ich es versuchte. Es war alles nur noch Dunkelheit. Und Stimmen... überall Stimmen...

Jetzt bin ich hier. Ich weiß nicht, wo dieses 'hier' ist, doch ich schätze mal, es ist ein Krankenhaus. Wohin hättest du mich sonst auch bringen können? Ich brauche meine Verletzungen nicht anzusehen, ich weiß es auch so, wie ich aussehen muss. Überall blaue Flecken, Platzwunden, Blutergüsse und anderes. Sicher sind es auch innere Verletzungen, so wie es sich anfühlt. Besonders mein linker Arm macht mir Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich ist er gebrochen, doch das ist jetzt nur einer von vielen Schmerzen, die ich ertragen muss. Ob du glaubst, dieser Unfall sei meine Schuld gewesen? Nein, du weißt, dass ich das nicht könnte. Ich könnte dich nie gefährden und dir nie etwas antun, was du nicht selbst willst. Ich wollte dein Leben verschonen, ich glaube, das weißt du auch. Vielleicht fluchst du darüber, dass ich es getan habe und dass du jetzt nicht an meiner Stelle bist und das ertragen musst. Doch ich kann dich trösten... Es würde vielleicht bald vorbei sein. Doch du... du hast ein Leben. Ein erfülltes Leben. Du hast jemanden um dich, den du liebst. Ich war immer einsam, also, was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Innerlich grinse ich. Das hört sich fast so an, wie der Text aus einem meiner Lieder, die ich immer wieder schreibe. Doch es ist Wahrheit. Einsam habe ich jeden Tag in meinem Apartment gesessen. Einsam bin ich herumgereist und einsam habe ich bei jedem Auftritt gestanden. Umjubelt von Millionen von Fans, jedoch einsam und allein, wie man es schlimmer nicht sein kann. Es ist ein Gefühl, als ob jemand dein Herz zusammendrückt. Als ob sich jemand auf deinen Brustkorb setzt und dir die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Und doch... sang ich. Ich sang mein Lied überall um mein Leid zu befreien. Um es herauszulassen. Ich bin sicher, viele der Fans haben diese Botschaft nicht verstanden. Sie haben es nur als Lied aufgefasst, und nicht als das, was es wirklich sein sollte. Ein Schrei, nach Erlösung.

Doch dann tratst du in mein Leben. Ich weiß noch genau, wie wir uns das erste mal getroffen haben. Das war dein erstes Live-Konzert und ich habe dich auf der Bühne beobachtet. Du warst nervös, doch du warst auch zielstrebig und aufgeweckt. Als ich aufgestanden bin... mein Lied sang und zu dir trat, empfand ich ein Gefühl, das ich noch nie gespürt habe. Es war, wie eine Befreiung. Jemand hatte den Druck von mir genommen. Jemand hatte aufgehört, mir die Luft zu stehlen. Jemand hatte mir dich geschenkt. Deine Blicke hafteten an mir, denn ich war dein Idol, dein Gott, dein Vorbild... und wir wurden Freunde. Freunde, jedoch auch nicht mehr, aus deiner Sicht. Aber ich spürte, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als Freundschaft. Oft stand ich bei einem Auftritt auf der Bühne und du saßt im Publikum. Du hast mich angesehen, doch ich traute mich nicht, zurückzublicken, denn ich hatte Angst, dass ich mich verraten würde. Denn meine Gefühle sind hier fehl am Platz. Du hast jemanden, dem du sie bereits geschenkt hast. Und, Idol oder nicht, an diesen werde ich niemals herankommen. Ich verehrte dich... schrieb Lieder über dich und sang sie in alle Welt hinaus. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Botschaft verstanden hast, aber ich denke eher nicht. Vielleicht willst du sie auch nicht verstehen, da du glücklich bist... oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst.

Auch, wenn du meinst, es ist das perfekte Leben, so ist es das nicht. Nicht in meinen Augen und ich frage mich, warum du es nicht erkennst. Liebst du diesen Autor wirklich so bedingungslos? Er beschimpft dich... er beleidigt dich. Ignoriert und Diskriminiert dich aber du kehrst immer wieder zu ihm zurück, weil du ihn liebst. Aber liebt er dich? Liebt er dich wirklich? Auch ich kann dir darüber keine Antwort geben, denn ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug. Aber ich kenne dich. Warum lässt du dir das alles gefallen? Warum lässt du dich jedes Mal von ihm niedermachen, dass du am Boden zerstört bist und Trost brauchst. Den Trost, den ich dir jedes Mal gegeben habe.

Ich spüre etwas nasses auf meinen Wangen und einen Druck auf meinem Oberkörper. Deine Tränen... Ich muss noch nicht einmal hinsehen um zu wissen, dass du auf mir liegst... mich fest umarmst und weinst. Leise dringt deine erstickte Stimme an mein Ohr. Warum, fragt sie... Warum? Ich weiß es nicht, Shuuichi... Doch ich kenne deine Tränen. Mehr als genug habe ich sie auf meinem Oberkörper gespürt, wie sie meine Kleidung durchdrangen und auf meine Haut trafen. In jenen Stunden, in denen du mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür gestanden hast. Yuki hat dich rausgeschmissen... Yuki hat alles mögliche mit dir gemacht und du brauchtest Hilfe... Du brauchtest Trost, den du bei mir gesucht hast und sicher auch gefunden, denn sonst wärst du nicht immer wieder gekommen. Anfangs war es nicht lang. Es war für ein paar Minuten, doch daraus wurden Stunden... Nächte. Ich hab dich einfach nur festgehalten und du hast dich in meine Arme gekuschelt. Geborgen und sicher vor der eiskalten und feindlichen Welt dort draußen, vor der du geflüchtet bist. Wir lagen zusammen auf meinem Bett und haben geschwiegen. Leise hast du vor dich hingeschluchzt, hast deinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Anfangs hast du dich zurückgehalten, doch du hattest schnell Vertrauen zu mir, dass du dich mehr und mehr auslassen konntest. Du hast angefangen, mir zu erzählen, warum du zu mir kommst. Wer dich so fertig macht und warum. Ich hab für dich gesungen. Ein Lied, was ich nur für dich geschrieben habe... Es war zwar noch nicht fertig aber es hat dir immer gefallen und Trost gespendet. Jede Zeile, die ich sang, wurden deine Tränen weniger, bis es schließlich zu Ende war. Du fragtest, warum ich es nicht zu Ende schreibe, doch ich wusste keine Antwort darauf. Das heißt... natürlich wusste ich eine, doch ich konnte es dir einfach nicht sagen. Ich konnte es dir nie sagen.

Schweigend lagen wir oft nebeneinander. Dir hat nur meine Nähe Trost gespendet und dein Rücken ruhte an meiner Brust, doch wo deine Gedanken ruhten, das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht bei ihm? Ich wäre das ein oder andere Mal fast eingeschlafen, doch deine schluchzende und tränenerstickte Stimme hinderte mich jedes Mal daran. Ich konnte es nie begreifen, warum du dir das freiwillig antust. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ansehen. Doch ich schaffte es stets, dir mit meinem Lied ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Glücklich... du warst für einen Moment glücklich. Ich habe dich glücklich gemacht... Könnte es nicht ewig so sein? Ich mag dein Lächeln wirklich und würde dich so gern aufheitern, doch irgendwann ist alles vorbei und du gehst wieder. Gehst zurück zu ihm. Die Tür fällt hinter dir ins Schloss und ich kann meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Jedes Mal, als du gegangen bist, habe ich geweint. Ich wusste, du würdest bald wiederkommen... zerstört. Doch ich will das nicht. Ich will dich nicht so ein Leben führen lassen.

Soll ich dir denn alles gestehen? Nein, wie könnte ich denn auch? Dein Herz ist vergeben. Vergeben an denjenigen, der ich so zerstört. Zu dem du immer wieder zurückgehst nachdem ich dich getröstet und aufgebaut habe. Ich habe einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion darauf. Was ist, wenn du mich dafür hasst? Wenn du nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben willst? Das Risiko ist mir zu groß. Lieber will ich dich in meiner Nähe haben, als unerreichbar fern. Lieber soll es ein Geheimnis sein als die gehasste Wahrheit. So schwieg ich. Schwieg ich all die Zeit über und weinte... ich weinte um dich und gleichzeitig war ich wütender denn je auf mich selbst. Warum hab ich dich nur immer wieder zurückgehen lassen? Warum hab ich dich nie beschützt? Warum habe ich einfach nicht die Kraft, dir alles zu gestehen?

Erneut spüre ich etwas... Deine Hand wandert sanft meinen Oberkörper entlang... Du legst sie auf meine Wangen und streichst deine Tränen, die darauf gefallen sind, weg. Vielleicht willst du nicht, dass ich dich in dieser Situation weinen sehe, aber es ist sowieso zu spät. Deine Hand wandert wieder zurück. Sanft gleitet sie über meinen geschundenen Körper und die Brust hinweg hinunter zu meiner rechten Hand. Dort bleibt sie stehen und umfasst sie. Leicht drückst du deine Hand um meine. Willst du wieder Trost? Ich fürchte, diesmal kann ich ihn dir nicht geben, auch, wenn ich es gern will. Ich vernehme erneut deine Stimme, die mir etwas ins Ohr flüstert, doch ich kann die Wörter nicht erkennen. Ich spüre nur, dass du es bist. Deine Stimme und außerdem... dieser Geruch deines Körpers. So angenehm. Kein Parfum oder After Shave könnte ihn verdecken oder schöner sein als einfach nur du.

Ich werde schwächer... ich merke es ganz deutlich, wie mit jeder Minute die Kraft aus meinem Körper schwindet. Dorthin, wo dieses Licht war, ganz am Ende der Dunkelheit. Doch ich kann nicht gehen, ohne dich ein letztes Mal getröstet zu haben. Ohne dich ein letztes Mal anzusehen... Unter Schmerzen versuche ich, meine rechte Hand zu bewegen, was mir tatsächlich auch gelingt. Der Druck auf meinem Oberkörper wird weniger. Du spürst, dass ich es bin... Meine Hand umschließt die deine so gut sie kann. Deine Stimme wird lauter und hoffnungsvoller. Du bist glücklicher... ich merke, dass deine Tränen weniger werden, dass du die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hattest. Ein letztes Mal will ich dich ansehen... ein letztes Mal für dich singen, sofern es mir erlaubt ist. So schaffe ich es nur unter großer Mühe, meine Augen zu öffnen. Zuerst sehe ich alles nur verschwommen, doch dann kann ich dein Gesicht über mir erkennen. Du lächelst. Mit feuchten Augen siehst du mich an und kannst es vor Freude kaum glauben. Ich will meinen Kopf etwas anheben um mir ein Bild von mir selbst zu machen, doch du drückst ihn sanft wieder zurück in das Kissen und schüttelst mit dem Kopf, während erneut eine Träne meine Wangen trifft. "Das Lied, Shuuichi..." flüstere ich tonlos und so leise, dass du dein Ohr an meinen Mund legen musst um etwas zu verstehen. "Nein, du sollst dich nicht anstrengen, Sakuma-san... Alles wird wieder gut." Mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem gespielten Lächeln und ich schüttel langsam den Kopf. Du erstarrst fast in dieser Pose und siehst mich an, brichst erneut in Tränen aus. Du lässt ihnen freien Lauf, wie sonst immer und du legst deinen Kopf an meine Wange. Ich spüre die nassen Tropfen, wie sie sich über dein Gesicht auf meines ihren Weg bahnen. Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht tun sollen. Ich wollte dich trösten... also tue ich das auch... Ich nehme all meine Energie zusammen und singe leise flüsternd das Lied, so, dass du, der sein Ohr immer noch in der Nähe meines Mundes hat, es hören kannst. Ich singe es allein für dich... doch diesmal hat es einen anderen Effekt...

Je näher ich dem Ende komme, umso stärker werden deine Tränen. Dein Körper zittert, ich spüre es deutlich, doch nicht von irgendwelchen Wunden. Soweit wie ich es gesehen habe, hast du nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Das ist gut... sehr gut. Ich werde immer leiser, dass es für dich schwer ist, mich zu verstehen und schließlich komme ich erneut an der Stelle an, an der das Lied zu Ende ist. Du willst schon deinen Kopf heben und mir vielleicht wieder diese Frage stellen, doch das Lied war sehr wohl zu Ende. Ich hatte die letzten Zeilen schon von Anfang an fertig gehabt, ich habe mich nur nie getraut, sie dir zu verraten. "Shuuichi, ich verdanke dir so viel... Vergiss mich nicht, ich liebe dich..." Mit diesen Worten ist nun meine ganze Energie aufgebraucht und mir wird erneut schwarz vor Augen. Die Stimmen, deine Stimme... das Piepen der Instrumente, alles wird leiser und leiser. Ich spüre deinen Blick, wie er auf mir ruht, wie schon so oft vorher. Endlich habe ich es geschafft... Ich habe die Worte über meine Lippen gebracht und dir endlich gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde. Vielleicht das letzte, was ich je getan habe. Erneut sehe ich die Dunkelheit, die mich zu überkommen scheint. Schwerelos... und dieses Licht... Es ruft mich. Ich sollte ihm folgen, wie ich es schon am Anfang tun wollte. Doch ich habe noch etwas Zeit bekommen... Zeit, die ich mit dir und den Erinnerungen an uns beide verbringen durfte. Du brauchst mich nicht, Shuuichi... du hast Yuki...

Du rufst nach mir... rufst erneut meinen Namen und noch ein paar Worte, die ich nicht verstehen kann. Es ist zu spät mein Freund... Das Schicksal wollte es nicht so, dass wir in diesem Leben zusammenkommen. Wenn du mich wegen meinen Gefühlen hassen willst, dann tu es. Hasse mich bis in das Grab hinein... Doch ich war ehrlich zu dir. Ich habe es fertig gebracht, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Und so werde ich nicht von dir gehen, ohne das Gewissen, dass du weißt, was ich fühle. Das du weißt, wie ich zu dir stehe und dass du weißt, wie sich unsere Freundschaft entwickelt hat. Ich war es nicht, der dich aufgebaut hat, Shuuichi... Es war auch nicht mein Trost. Nein, es war deine eigene starke Persönlichkeit, die dich immer wieder zu Yuki zurückgetrieben hat. Die dich dieses Leben ertragen lässt, wie ich es niemals könnte und auch nicht mehr können werde. Ich gab dir das Gefühl, dass du dich auf mich verlassen konntest, so bist du immer wieder zu mir gekommen und hast Hilfe gesucht. Doch ich habe sie dir nicht gegeben. Ich konnte sie dir nicht geben, denn du fühltest niemals so für mich, wie für Yuki. Und das wusste ich schon immer...

Ich spüre, wie sich erneut großer Druck in meinem Körper aufbaut. So stark, als ob es mich zerreißen würde. Hektische Stimmen und Piepen... langsam und langsamer... Es ist wohl soweit... Ich muss dich verlassen, Shuuichi. Inständig hoffe ich, dass wir uns wiedersehen. In einem anderen Leben, wo wir zwei glücklicher zusammen sein können, als in diesem. Wo wir mehr sein können, als Freunde. Eine vereinzelte, letzte Träne läuft an meiner linken Wange herunter, während ich deine Hand immer noch festhalte, doch langsam verlässt mich das Gefühl in ihr. Langsam von unten nach oben hin wird mein ganzer Körper taub und bewegungsunfähig, ich kann nicht mehr atmen und kaum noch einen Gedanken fassen. Das monotone, anhaltende Piepen des Herzfrequenzgerätes ist das letzte, was ich höre, als ich mich nun vollends zur unendlichen Dunkelheit aufmache... mein Leben beende und vielleicht ein neues anfange. Doch ich danke dir Shuuichi... ich danke dir von tiefstem Herzen, dass du aufgetaucht bist, meine Botschaft verstanden hast und meinem Dasein einen Sinn gegeben hast...

Es ist ein kalter, grauer Tag, als die Anwesenden langsam das frische Grab des alten Friedhofes verlassen. Ihre Tränen mischen sich mit dem Wind, der ihnen die Haare ins Gesicht bläst. Sie treffen auf die kalte Erde, die jetzt erneut einen Körper birgt und für immer in ihren Tiefen behütet. Der pinkhaarige Junge ist der letzte, der vor dem großen Grabstein steht und seine Tränen landen auf den Lilien, die auf dem Grabe gepflanzt wurden. Er sinkt auf die Knie, presst den Kopf gegen den Stein... Schluchzt aus voller Kehle über den so schmerzlichen Verlust... Doch niemand, niemand ist da, um ihn zu hören, niemand, um ihn zu trösten, bis ihm plötzlich von hinten jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legt und ihm zunickt. Auch der große Blonde, der zu ihm gestoßen war, bleibt einen Moment stehen und gedenkt. Schließlich wendet er sich um, bereit zu gehen, doch der jüngere will noch einen Moment allein sein. Er zieht schließlich aus seiner Jackentasche ein Foto von ihm und Ryuichi heraus, das er eingerahmt hatte, und lehnt es gegen den Grabstein. Dann steht er auf und folgt dem Älteren. Allein der Wind bleibt zurück. Der Wind, der mit den Trauerschleifen spielt und die kleinen Flammen der Kerzen hin und her tänzeln lässt, sie jedoch nicht ausbläst, auf das sie noch lange Zeit den großen, jedoch einfach gestalteten Grabstein beleuchten und die goldenen, eingravierten Worte zu lesen sind:

"Hier ruht der Sänger Ryuichi Sakuma, der leider schon viel zu früh aus seinem Leben gerissen wurde. Möge seine Seele zum Himmel aufsteigen, da sie nun frei von jeglicher Qual ist..."

Mit diesem letzten Satz hatte Shuuichi auf etwas ganz besonderes gezielt. Er schaut zum Himmel auf und ein paar Tränen fallen auf den Boden. "Niemals, Ryuichi... Ai shiteru..."


End file.
